Seven Deadly Sins
by Yuaki1707
Summary: These are different one-shots with ItachixHana and the seven deadly sins.
1. Wrath

Seven Deadly Sins

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

Wrath: strong, stern, or fierce anger; deeply resentful indignation; ire.

"How dare you?!" she screamed. Her face became as red as her tattoos, as she waited for him to say something. He stood in place, face showing no emotion and his body language didn't give anything away either.

"Because it's the truth. Your dogs do all the work. You are useless without them," he said in his same monotone voice. Her anger only increased and she was ready to punch him until he passed out or died. _To think that I once thought he was caring. I guess it was a one-time-only thing, _she thought.

She ran towards him and threw her fists at him, but to no avail. He deflected all of her attempts of hitting him and caught her fists. Her face was almost touching his and he could feel her ragged breaths on his face. She snarled and tried to escape his grip, but he was too strong for her.

"Take it back!" she yelled at him. He shook his head and let go of her fists. Before she could try punching him again, he was behind her a hand around her waist pulling her against his chest. His other hand held a kunai near her neck.

"First of all, calm down. Secondly, stop trying to fight me, you won't defeat me and you know it." She wanted to fight against him, but she thought otherwise, with the kunai inches away from slicing her neck.

He wanted to tell her that it wasn't her fault. He didn't believe what he told her, but he needed to build a wall between them. His mission would make Ibiki interrogate her about everything she knew about him. He didn't want her to go through suffering when none of what was going to happen that night, was her fault.

"Hana. Please forget me and don't try to find me." With that the Uchiha genius vanished, leaving a confused Inuzuka behind. By the time she got home, it was already night time. She fell asleep, with a certain sharingan user visiting her dreams.

When she woke up the next day, she was called to the Hokage's office immediately. She entered the office and waited for the Hokage to say what he called her for.

"Hana, last night, the Uchiha clan was massacred. The only survivor is Sasuke." Hana stood frozen in shock. She thought she had smelled blood that night, but thought it might have been a ninja going to the hospital.

"Who killed them?" The Hokage sighed and dropped his head. He didn't want to do this, but if anyone could convince him to come back, it would be her. She might not believe that she held a lot of power on him, but he had noticed the way that the Uchiha softened his gaze around her.

"Itachi Uchiha. Your mission is to find him and convince him to come back. I know it may sound like a suicide mission, but trust me, he won't harm you."

She walked out of the office, not knowing whether to feel sad, excited or pure wrath. She chose the latter.


	2. Sloth

Seven Deadly Sins

**DISLCAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

Sloth: habitual disinclination to exertion; indolence; laziness.

Hana was always a bit lazy. Sure she trained and hard at that, but never for a long period of time before she took a break. Itachi, however, seemed to be the exact opposite. He trained for multiple hours at a time, didn't take breaks and perfected everything he did.

When they were assigned to be on the same team, their differences showed quickly. She was loud, while he was quiet, she jumped straight into action while he thought of strategies and consequences first.

When they sparred, he pushed her to train longer and harder. She had to admit (reluctantly) that part of the reason she was getting so strong was because the sharingan user was pushing her to her limits and beyond. The longer they spent together training and on missions, she also started noticing how handsome he was. He possessed deep, charcoal eyes that changed to blood red when he activated his sharingan. He had matching ebony hair, tied in a low ponytail that contrasted against his pale skin. He had a lean, well built body and I wouldn't be surprised if he had a six-pack under that shirt. It wasn't just his looks that lured her in, it was his personality as well. He was quiet, mysterious, wise, smart, talented and a gentleman. They always say that opposites attract and she was proof of that statement. If he felt the same way, however, was another question.

They were on a mission when it happened. He protected her when she was about to get stabbed. When their enemies were dead, Hana leaned him against a tree and took off his shirt to heal his wound. She held in her blush when she saw his perfect six-pack. When she finished healing him, they headed back to Konoha.

On their next mission, things turned around. This time, Hana got hurt and since Itachi wasn't trained in medical ninjutsu, he carried her bridal style back to the village. "Thank you," she whispered before she fell asleep. No one would ever see it, but he gave her a soft smile and softly replied, "Your welcome. Besides, I owed you." He gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead before entering the hospital and handing her over to the nurses.

When she woke up, she decided that being a bit lazy might not be so bad. It might have made her slower and got her injured, but who ever gets carried (bridal-style) by the Uchiha prodigy himself?


	3. Greed

Seven Deadly Sins

**DISLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

Greed: excessive or rapacious desire, especially for wealth or possessions

He was not greedy, he told himself. He didn't sneak into her bedroom and steal kisses from her while she was sleeping for selfish reasons. He was just making sure that she was still alive. Oh, who was he kidding (no one)?! He was so greedy it would probably become the death of him. He knew that the Inuzuka's were known for their hearing and smelling skills but he was known for being sneaky and quiet.

Everytime Kisame and he were near Konoha, he would sneak into her room and kiss those soft lips and left before she woke. He knew that she noticed his scent in her room and her slightly bruised lips.

The next time he was in her room, she was still awake. "So my nose didn't deceive me after all," she murmured. He smirked lightly in amusement and closed the distance between them until they were face to face.

"Hana," he whispered. She shivered from the sensation that came from his deep, monotone voice and his breath blowing into her face. She took a shaky breath, trying to gain control over herself.

"What are you doing here?"

"Why don't you just enjoy this moment you have with me instead of asking foolish questions."

Before she could reply, his lips were on hers and his hands around her waist and head. She gave in quickly, tying her arms around his neck and opening her mouth when his tongue asked for an entrance. He didn't need to use his sharingan, she would obey him without it.

When the need for air became too much they broke apart, breathing slightly ragged. The prodigy started kissing her neck and she gave a light moan, trying not to wake her family. The noise she was making didn't help him stop. It made him even greedier as he started going further.

Before he could take off her shirt, a dog barked and he knew he had to go. He let her go and walked towards the window that he entered from.

"I will come again. Good night, my flower." He jumped out of the window before disappearing in a cloud of black ravens.

She really couldn't care less if he was greedy or not. She would let him have whatever he wanted in a heartbeat.


	4. Lust

Seven Deadly Sins

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

Lust: intense sexual desire or appetite.

He was sitting on a couch in one of the newest clubs in the village. His partner, Kisame, was trying to flirt with a few girls. They both weren't wearing their cloaks and their hats. He looked relaxed but kept checking every chakra form that was walking through the door.

Before he knew it, he felt a woman straddling his lap. She was wearing a black, strapless dress that went down to her mid thigh. Her brown hair was slightly curled and her usual red tattoos were covered with makeup.

"Hey handsome. I'm surprised there weren't other girls flirting with you." He smirked and decided to play along with her game.

"They aren't as tempting as you. What are you doing here...Hana?" She wasn't surprised that he recognised her so easily. She licked and chewed on the lobe of his ear, trying to make him drop his emotionless mask.

"What does it look like? I'm trying to have some fun." He knew she was lying, but decided not to bring it up.

"Fine. If that's what you want, then I'll give it to you." With that, he kissed her and let his tongue slip into her mouth. She let him takeover, knowing how this night was going to end. She knew that he was a missing ninja, but that didn't change the fact that she still loved him.

After all the time away from her, he thought he would be over her; but as soon as she's near him, he looses control. He pulls her off his lap and brings her to the dance floor. They grind against each other, never getting enough. Their mouths meet and their tongues battle, as their bodies keep moving. His arms are around her waist and hers are around his neck, grabbing his hair.

Before she knew it, she was pushed up against a wall, in one of the spare rooms on top of the club. Their hands were roaming, along with their mouths and tongues. He pushed himself away from her, breathing ragged and onyx eyes looking into her brown ones. "Are you sure about this? You know I will be gone by the time you wake up in the morning." She nods and he's at her body again.

When morning came, he was gone, just like he had told her. She didn't care, because at least she got to see him again and be with him for one night. She knew that both of their lust had taken over, but for now, she would be satisfied with the night she had with him.


	5. Envy

Seven Deadly Sins

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

Envy: a feeling of discontentment or covetousness with regard to another's advantages, success, possessions, etc.

_This is ridiculous_, the Uchiha prodigy thought. _I can't be jealous of those mutts...can I?_ The raven head was observing his old team mate and her dogs, after they had trained for eight hours straight. Her dogs were cuddling with their owner, nuzzling their noses into her neck and licking her face, as she laughs at their ministrations. She pats them back and cuddles with them, complimenting their working efforts.

He wondered why he seemed to be jealous of those mutts. Was it their fur, that kept them warm, no matter what weather? No, it was the way that they were loved by the Inuzuka leaning against the tree. He wanted to be the one that was nuzzling his face into her neck and kissing her face and the rest of her body. People may see her as a tomboy sometimes, but they couldn't deny the beautiful figure she had. Neither could he.

He hadn't meant to, but he was going to relax and meditate by the waterfall and didn't realise someone was already there. By the time he realised that his former team mate was swimming in the water, he already felt a nose bleed coming when he saw her in the erotic red bikini that she wore. He decided to escort her home (even though she insisted that she would be fine on her own, as she didn't bring her three companions) and he gladly glared at any man that looked at her for more than a millisecond. He knew he could be overprotective and possessive but it seemed to increase when it came to her.

Coming back to where he was right now, staring at the brunette and her companions, he followed her when she suggested to go to the waterfall. She took off her clothes and was left standing in black underwear. She was used to being observed by Itachi and the seduction missions she took, made her get used to males staring at her body. She dived into the water, while Itachi sat cross-legged at the base of a tree. The Inuzuka's dogs jumped into the water with their mistress and they happily played together, splashing water at each other, laughing and barking.

He felt the envious feeling creeping back into his body and mind. He couldn't shake it off any more and stripped to his boxers, diving into the water as well. He grabbed her by the waist from behind and pulled her against him so her back was touching his chest. She gasped in surprise but relaxed when her nose caught on to the familiar scent.

He leaned over to her ear and whispered, "Are you doing this on purpose?"

"What?"

"Are you trying to make me envious?"

Deciding to have a little fun, she answered, "Is it working?"

"Yes." With that said, he turned her around and kissed her, his tongue entering her mouth.

She would've never thought in her wildest dreams that the stoic Itachi Uchiha could become envious..._especially envious of a dog._


	6. Gluttony

Seven Deadly Sins

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

Gluttony: excessive eating or drinking

Her eating habits were becoming worse every day. She ate every break she had from training, missions and not looking after her dogs or her younger brother, Kiba. She knew that it was happening, but for some reason, she couldn't help herself. It was almost as she had been hypnotised or caught in a genjutsu (even though she knew that it wasn't true, as she had tried several times to break the non-existent genjutsu).

She wasn't the only one aware of her eating habits. A certain Uchiha prodigy and genius had also noticed the way she ate at every break she got from sparring with the sharingan user. He wanted to help her, but had yet to figure out how. Maybe it wasn't disturbing him that she was eating so much, but the fact that she kept eating fatty food that would make her skills decrease immensely. After all, they say that you are what you eat. He decided that if he couldn't stop it (she could be very stubborn when she wanted to) then he would at least improve what she ate.

The next day, the raven head brought a bento box and rested it against a tree, while he and his sparring partner went against each other. He didn't use his sharingan, as it would end the battle too quickly and neither of them would improve in any of their skills. He noticed that her speed had decreased and her focus seemed be lacking as well (he guessed that her mind was on what she would eat when they finished sparring).

They finished their battle when he had a kunai against her neck and she knew that it was over. She sat down and pulled out her bento box from her backpack. She also pulled out some treats for her three ninja dogs, which they gladly accepted. She was about to bite into a piece of double deep-fried doughnut covered in a chocolate glaze. Before her lips touched the doughnut, it was snatched out of her hands and replaced with a piece of sushi.

She looked up to see charcoal eyes staring back at her. "You need to stop eating those fatty foods; they are impairing your competencies." She didn't know if she should feel insulted or touched by the fact that he seemed to be worried about her well being.

"Only if you eat it with me." He sighed in defeat, knowing that she wouldn't eat it unless he would as well. He took a piece of sushi from the bento box and took a bite. She smiled in victory and ate her sushi and the other small snacks that Itachi had brought with him.

"Thank you. It was kind of you to do that," she told him sincerely. He gave a small smile that he only reserved for the brunette in front of him, his mother and younger brother. He hugged her and gave her a small kiss on the forehead. She knew that it was his way of telling her that he didn't mind doing the small task for her.

He brought her and her companions home, telling her that he would bring lunch again tomorrow. She agreed and went into her house with her ninja dogs. The Uchiha kept walking to his house, wondering if her gluttony might have been a good thing. _After all, its not every day that someone gets to share their lunch with the Inuzuka princess._


	7. Pride

Seven Deadly Sins

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

Pride: high (or too high) opinion of one's own dignity, importance, worth, etc.

She hated his pride. She knew it came from the idea that his clan is one of the best and that he was one of the most skilled and talented shinobi that has ever existed. Heck, she wouldn't be surprised if they made him the next Hokage. He was smart, had wisdom and made ANBU captain at thirteen; those facts shouldn't be taken lightly.

He knew she had pride. It came from her clan and her own abilities. He also knew that she thought he had too much pride. He admitted that he had pride, but not as much as she thought. He was still humble and he never considered himself to be the best (but sometimes better than many others). He didn't like it, but their pride and personalities often clashed; like their previous mission.

It was a simple mission to infiltrate a building, find a scroll and get back to Konoha. However, they didn't expect about ten ninjas to follow them. The Leaf duo (the Hokage didn't want the dogs to come, as it would make them more obvious) quickly stopped moving and started to eliminate their opponents. The sharingan user was about to finish off the last one, when the man sneaked up behind Hana and held a kunai to her neck and a hand our her waist, making her arms useless.

Itachi had two options: Forget about the mission and his pride and save Hana, or to let Hana die and complete the mission. He had to think fast, but his decision was an easy one. Missions were always supposed to be completed, but he believed in what the White Fang once said; that the ones that leave their comrades behind are worse than scum. He couldn't let a comrade die easily; especially if he was in love with the Inuzuka in front of him.

He threw the scroll onto the ground, waiting for the man to take it. When he did, the sharingan user immediately ran to Hana, making sure she was alright and that he was ready to protect her. He told her that they would forget about the mission and go back to the Leaf Village. She was shocked, to say the least. The Uchiha prodigy, who had never failed a mission before, was telling her to abandon a mission. She decided to follow, as he was the team captain and he would also be able to bring her back if she put up a fight.

He didn't like telling the Hokage that the mission had failed, but he was glad that Hana was alive. He decided to screw his pride; he preferred to have her over his pride anytime.

**I finally finished :) I am so glad that you guys have reviewed so often; it has made me so unbelievably proud to know that I wrote this story and you guys like it so much! Thank you guys so much! I will hopefully write another ItaHina fic soon, but I have a one-shot to finish and a NejiTen story to finish as well. I will try my best to finish them as soon as possible :)**


End file.
